


Concerning Jackie

by SpaceWarnicorn (JohnnySpades)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySpades/pseuds/SpaceWarnicorn
Summary: Janna Tries to figure out her feelings for Jackie





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> This is a little series I did because I love the idea of Janna and Jackie as a thing. But anyway, I obviously don't own star butterfly vs the forces of evil or any of the characters. Always support the official series through proper channels so they can continue to make amazing shows :D

Janna got home and dropped her bag on the floor by her bed before face-planting into her mattress with a groan. She never really liked school, but today seemed a little worse than normal. It had started off easy enough. Marco was being… well, Marco. And Star was egging him on like she always did. She had to admit the two of them were so great together. Ever since she showed up, Marco was actually becoming more confident.

All of which culminated today, when he tried to ask out Jackie for real. It was funny at first. Marco had been hit with a nasaya curse which told all of his darkest secrets. None of it was stuff she didn’t already know, but seeing him fail to ask her out time and again never failed to give her a laugh. But then Marco did what she thought was impossible, he actually asked Jackie out.

She got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and puffy from crying into her sheets. But why? Why was she crying? She washed her face and started the shower. She contemplated her question like a monk seeking enlightenment as she stripped down. Did she have a crush on Marco? He was a good-looking guy, and he was very sweet. Marco was the kind of guy that girls would talk about dreaming of finding, right up till they found him and realized he was a raging dork.

She chuckled as she stepped into the warmth of the shower and let out a contented sigh. After a moment she tilted her head back and let the water drench her hair. The more she pondered on Marco, the more she thought that it wasn’t him she was mad at. He was cute, and fit, and genuinely fun to be around, but she didn’t feel that way about him. So what was it?

She leaned her back against the wall, letting the water gently massage her abs. Why was this bothering her so badly? For some reason, the thought of Marco asking Jackie out just tugged on her nerves. Not that she could really blame him for wanting to date her. Jackie Lynn Thomas was the epitome of the cute girl next door. She was sweet, easy going, and loved to laugh and have fun. But she also was grounded, she didn’t let things distract her from her end goal.

Janna had seen this in full form during their sleepover with Star. Each of them looked danger in the face that night over a stupid truth game, and she had hardly batted and eye. She kept her cool and helped rally the group. But it wasn’t just that, Jackie was also breathtaking. She was one of those girls who puberty hit like a brick wall. Hips, thighs, the girl even was slim from all of her sports activities, and the cherry on top was her freckles that gave her that air of innocence.

Janna shook her head for a second. She had never noticed all of those things about Jackie before. Well, she _did_ notice, after all they did have P.E. Class together. But she had never really given her features much thought before. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and leaned her head against the wall. Why was she behaving like this? It was almost like she was-

She gasped as the realization hit her. She was jealous of Marco’s date with Jackie. Not because she had a crush on _him_ , but a crush on _her._ She curled into a ball on the bottom of the shower. She wasn’t worried about Jackie hating her for her crush, but what chance did she have? She was the weirdest kid in their class. And Jackie wasn’t just a girl she knew, she was one of her best friends!

She shut off the shower and grabbed her towel. Stepping in front of the fogged over mirror, she wiped a spot clear and looked herself in the eye. She had started to cry again in the shower, but she refused to let that happen again. She was Janna, she didn’t cry! She fought the patriarchy, she picked locks and researched the occult. She looked herself defiantly in the face. Crush or no, she wasn’t going to let it get to her.

“It’s a crush, and a dumb one at that. Nothing more.” She told herself, “Just like any crush, it’ll pass with time. Of course I have a thing for Jackie, who doesn’t? I’m pretty sure Jackie has a thing for Jackie.” She pressed her forehead to the mirror. “You’re stronger than a stupid crush.”

After drying herself she padded back to her room clad in her towel and grabbed her phone. Flipping through the messages she got while she was washing up.

She flipped through the different game notifications and texts till she came to one that made her blood run cold. Jackie had texted her while she was in the shower:

 _Hey Janna, I could use someone to talk to. Mind if I come over for a bit?_ What should she do? If she said yes then she had to listen to Jackie probably talk about Marco…She gagged at the thought. But if she said no… Jackie could think she was into Marco and upset about the two of them. That was something her pride could not take.

 _Sure, Just got out of the shower so I need to get dressed real quick. Meet me in 10?_ Her heart picked up when she got the response.

_Perfect, See you soon!_

Janna let out a soft sigh and flopped on her bed. How was she going to keep her cool around Jackie?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Just a reminder I don't own any of the star vs characters or any of that.

Janna paced back and forth in her living room. She was starting to feel nervous about Seeing Jackie. But why?! Why was she getting so nervous of Jackie? They had been friends for years. It simply made no sense. She walked over to the hallway mirror and pressed her forehead against the glass.

“You’re seeing your friend Jackie. You have no reason to be so upset!” she said to herself before taking a deep breath. “Just relax. She probably just wants to talk about Marco anyway.”

She pulled some lint of her shirt and made sure her hair was straight right when the doorbell rang. Her heart rocketed into her throat, and her breath hitched. She patted her chest and went to the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hey! What’s up?” She said with a smile as she tried to play it cool. Jackie walked in and set her skateboard against the wall.

“So much dude, so much,” Jackie said as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She leaned back and put her hand on her forehead. “Marco asked me out.”

Janna forced a smile, “Yeah I was there for that part.” She shrugged. “Isn’t that good, though? I thought you had a small thing for him.”

“I do but…” Janna’s heart skipped a beat.

“But?”

“I don’t know. It just feels like something is…off? Like when you try and force a puzzle piece” Jackie rubbed her arm awkwardly. It was adorable honestly. How this girl kept her single status mystified her. She was beautiful, toned from the sports she did, and she smelled like sweat. But for Janna, that was a good thing. Jackie had a sweet smell about her that seemed natural.

Janna bit her lower lip as Jackie’s scent overtook her senses for a moment. She had the sweetest scent of nature, like a meadow after a rain storm. She got lost in the smell for a moment before she shook her head to clear her mind.

“Are you alright Janna?” Jackie asked

“Yeah yeah, sorry. My mind wandered off for a second there. What were you saying?” Jackie laughed and smiled back at her.

“Well really…I like Marco, I really do. He’s sweet, and kind” Janna blanched at the thought. She wasn’t wrong, but Marco wasn’t her cup of tea.

“But really, lately, I’m not sure if I’m into guys?” Janna felt her heart stop. Was she feeling like she was? She built up her courage and pushed the issue.

“What makes you say that?” She asked with an aloof shrug.

“Well…”Jackie began, “Recently in the locker room, I noticed I tend to…stare, at some of the girls.” She blushed and rubbed her arm. “I try and catch myself so I don’t get noticed, but it has become a problem recently. Marco is very sweet, But I just don’t look at him the same way I look at other girls.”

This was it, this was her moment! She could figure out if her crush was just a crush or if it was something more. She just had to play it cool and make the right moves.

“How about this, kiss me.” Jackie looked shocked.

“Why-” She started but Janna cut her off. 

“Think about it, if you kiss me and then you kiss him you should be able to tell which one you liked better right?” Jackie nodded as the pieces began to click in her head.

“So if I kiss you, and it feels better than kissing him-”

“Then you probably like girls more than guys.” Janna finished.

Jackie’s eye lit up at the thought, making Janna’s heart flutter at how happy the idea made her friend. But it also helped her, so she could figure out this stupid crush of her’s. Jackie shifted around and leaned in close. Janna could feel her breath on her skin.

“So, how do we start?” She laughed awkwardly. Jackie held her chin in her hand and pulled her in so that their lips were almost touching.

“I think it starts like this.” She said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Janna’s body felt like it had been struck by lightning. The second their lips separated she leaned into the Skater girl and stole another quick kiss. The two of them sat staring into each others eyes for a moment. Jackie smiled and stood up.

“Thanks Janna, that meant a lot to me.” Janna sat there on the couch still a little stunned from the kiss.

“What? Oh, right yeah! Totally.” She watched as the girl grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door.

“See you at school tomorrow!” the next thing she heard was the click of the door and the silence of being alone in the room again. She went up to her room and laid on her bed, stared into the ceiling. She had kissed Jackie. More importantly though, it had been the single most amazing feeling of her life. Janna put her fingers to her lips as she recalled the kiss in detail. She wasn’t sure what it had meant for Jackie but one thing was for sure… She defiantly had more than a crush on Jackie.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I don't own any of the star vs story of characters :D

“Ugh…” Janna moaned as she hit her forehead on the lunch table.

“Is… everything ok Janna?” Star asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich. It had been two weeks since She and Jackie had kissed. And each day seemed more agonizing than the last. Jackie hadn’t spoken to her either, not really. A few words in passing here and there, but beyond that, she was attached at the hip to Marco.

“I’m fine…peachy” Janna said without lifting her head. Star reached over and patted her back.

“That’s not true,” she said in a wistful voice. Janna looked up to see star staring back at her with a knowing look. Everyone knew that star had a crush on Marco. Really, the only person who didn’t know was her, and now that was starting to change too. Janna understood that. Watching the person you like go with someone else. She let out a sigh

“This just really sucks dude…” she said putting a hand to her forehead, “I want her to be happy, I just really wish it was me that made her that way, you know?”

Star nodded and patted her back. “Yeah, I’m starting to understand that feeling myself.”

“It’s a stupid feeling and I hate it!” Janna said slamming her head back on the table. Star unintentionally laughed.

“Yeah it really sucks…” she said as she took another bite of her sandwich and offered it to Janna. She turned her head to the side and took a small bite.

“Hey Star, I’m not feeling so hot, mentally anyway,” Janna said softly, “Want to hang out after school? I could really use a friend.”

The young princess stared back for a moment and the grew a wide grin. “Of course I do! Don’t worry, you and I are going to get through this together!” she said giving Janna a hug that she almost swore was intended to put her out of her misery the old fashioned way. She tapped Star’s arm.

“Mercy! We can’t hang out if I’m dead.” She let go and Janna caught her breath.

“Sorry Janna Banana, I got a bit carried away.”

“It’s fine, just warn a girl next time.” She said with a laugh. The bell for class rang and they headed their separate ways.

Janna sat on her couch, flipping through her phone when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door.

“Hey star, nice outfit.” The Mewman princess stood there in a white sundress with a Star on the front, her hair done in a braid that ran down her back.

“Thanks! It’s been so warm recently I figured A change would be nice.”

The two walked back to the couch and took a seat. Star pulled her legs up to her chest on the couch and looked over at Janna. She seemed eager to talk about what was going on, an idea which Janna still was not 100% ok with. But she needed to vent, and right now she and Star were in the same boat.

“Ok, so let’s get stuff out in the open. You have a crush on Jackie.” Star said offhandedly. It made her blush at how casually she said it.

“Yeah but you have one on Marco!” She said in a defensive tone. Star put up her hands.

“Easy there Janna banana, I didn’t mean any offense by it,” Star said raising her hands. “It’s ok to have feelings for someone. And for the record, Marco has abs you could grate cheese with.” She said, her gazing seeming to wander off into nothingness as she chewed on her wand. Janna snapped her fingers in the young royal’s face to bring her back.

“Focus Star, focus.” She said with a chuckle. Star shook her head and blushed. “Sorry, that… happens sometimes.”

Janna shook her head and leaned back into the couch. “I just don’t know what’s going on in my head, you know? Like, I want her to be happy, which she seems to be with Marco. But at the same time, I want so badly to be with her.” Star nodded,

“I think the same thing every night. We are literally one bathroom apart from each other. Some nights-” She trailed off, “Some nights I think about how great it would be to just walk into his room and crawl into bed with him.” She stared down at her feet, tracing circles on her stripped socks. “To see his warmth against me.”

a single tear started to form in her eye. Janna looked over and felt herself starting to tear up too. She leaned over and pulled the princess into her embrace, and calmly stroked her long blonde hair. They sat like that for a minute before star looked up into her eyes.

“Ok, I have a crazy idea but hear me out.” She said as she sat up and took Janna’s hands in her own.

“Star wha-” She said but was cut off by a single finger pressed to her lips.

“You and I are both hurting, over things we can’t control. But…” She took a deep breath. “what if we put our two halves of a heart together for now, just until the pain stops.” Star said softly, staring down at their hands.

Janna was a tiny bit shocked, to say the least. “I- I thought you were straight.” She said as she squeezed Star’s hand.

“Oh no, On Mewni most people prefer both. Love is love after all.” She said with a smile. “I really like Marco, and I really want to be with him. But for now… I really don’t want to be alone.” She said squeezing back. Janna sighed and looked at her. This girl, destined to rule over her people one day, with so much responsibility on her shoulders, sat here with her. Seeming to all the world to be exactly what she was, a heartbroken teenage girl.

She lifted Star’s chin till they were looking each other in the eye. “I would really like that.” She said and planted a small kiss on star’s cheek. The princess took a moment to register the kiss and then smiled through growing tears.

“Thank you, Janna banana.” She said as she cuddled into her new partner. “No Star, thank you.” she said as she held Star close and took in her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's the thing. I haven't touched this in a looooong while. If you would like me to finish it, let me know! Otherwise, It's just gonna collect dust till I one day have the energy to get back to it. which would be a long... long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so end of chapter one! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and all that. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
